


Late-Night Cleansing

by cripplingchips



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice PoV, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, beetlejuice helps lydia, beetlejuice isnt evil, caring beetlejuice, no beetlejuice doesnt rape lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingchips/pseuds/cripplingchips
Summary: lydia summons beetlejuice in the late night for urgent help and beetlejuice provides.





	Late-Night Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit of a graphic description of after-violence at the end and heavy references to rape so be warned

Beetlejuice looks around in bafflement. It's obviously the late hours of the night, considering the demon had just been shrouded in darkness upon being summoned. He appeared to be in a dark alley behind a building that rivaled him in grossness.

Wait, why was he summoned?

He felt a small warm pressure against his torso and found none other than Edgar Allen Poe's daughter, Lydia Maitland, clinging to him.

That's new. Usually she recoiled from his touch.

Although clearly this wasn't a usual situation.

Lydia had a wound on her temple dripping blood. And her mouth was too. Her puppy-dog-brown eyes were drowning in tears, complete and total fear clouded them.

But not just fear clouded her gaze. There was a thoughtless glaze that made it clear: she had been drugged.

He picked her up, pulling her close enough to him that let her mutter senseless fear-driven fragments in his ear.

"Please... Adam and....Can't see...... Didn't know..."

"Shh, shh, babes, I'm gonna help ya," he comforted. He might have once felt an urge to take advantage of such a situation- but that kind of gross shit didn't appeal to him anymore. Not in maybe 300 years it hasn't. He much preferred more eager lovers.

He teleported to the familiar house, specifically a familiar room, and laid Lydia on the carpet.

She had since passed out after asking his help, yet he still felt kinda gross peeling off her ripped and bloody clothes.

But he ignored it, avoiding looking at her body as much as he could whilst he cleaned her up with a washcloth he juiced up.

Eugh, cleaning. Utterly disgusting.

He managed, though, and fixed her up as best as a filthy demon can.

Now came the really gross-feeling part.

He pulled off her sports bra and ripped panties, opting to just remove his eyeballs and put 'em in his pocket to avoid having to see her. He stumbled to her dresser and pull out a fresh pair of underwear for her, as well as a oversized black t-shirt for her to sleep in.

He dressed her with minimal difficulty, taking into consideration his eyes in his pocket.

Finally he returned them and gently laid her in her bed, tucking her in gently and even juicing up a fuzzy teddy bear with fake mold and a little striped suit resembling his trademark outfit. He didn't know if that was comforting or creepy but hey, she did ask for his help.

Then again, that was probably because Adam and Barbara couldn't leave the house.

Whatever.

He teleported out of the house to take a calming walk around the town.

And the police found the body of a wanted rapist the next day with his head hanging from his shoulders by a few bloody tendons.


End file.
